Fan blade covers of flexible fabric construction are well known. For example, reference U.S. Pat. No. 4,832,572, which shows a flexible stretch sock type fabric fan blade cover; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,281,093, which shows a flexible zipped sock type fabric fan blade cover. A problem that has been observed when using such known flexible and stretchable fan blade covers, however, is that they typically conform relatively closely to the shape of the fan blade, which sometimes makes the covers less distinct and noticeable. Also, when stretched to cover some fan blades, designs and other indicia on the flexible, stretchable covers can be stretched and deformed. Still further, the requirement of making the fan blade covers of fabric material with stretchability properties adds cost and limits the alternative materials that can be used.
Accordingly, a fan blade cover which overcomes one or more of the problems set forth above is sought.